


I do not see why I should use your first name

by Minloka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minloka/pseuds/Minloka
Summary: Moira and Mercy are teacher at a school. Moira is not very socially skilled but liked by her pupils. Mercy is new.This takes place in an alternate universe. It does not take place in the world of Overwatch.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Not your biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please give me some constructive criticism. And also, English is my second language so I'm sorry for all the grammar faults and spelling errors.

The anger had overtaken her. She did not want to talk to him while she was this angry but she couldn’t stop her legs moving her. 

“Hello Moira, I had expected you would visit me in the near future” 

The headmaster did not even look up from his computer screen. 

“You gave the job to someone else? You had promised, what happened to our agreement? “ 

Even though all of the anger, all of the confusion, Moira kept her composure and stood with a proud posture. 

“Yes, I had wanted to give it to you but there was another applicant who seemed better for the job” 

“Are you kidding, what...” she stopped a few seconds to find the right word “...fecker took my job?” 

“She is standing right behind you” 

Moira looked back at the opened door where there now stood someone. In all of her anger she had missed the sound of the door opening. What a great start of the semester, calling your new co-worker a twat. 

“Grand” Moira said, starring with her missmatched eyes straight into her new colleagues eyes. 

She knew what her eyes could do. Some got horrified, others could not bare to look her in the eyes. They averted their gaze until they thought she wasn’t looking. Then they stared. But, there was something special with this jobstealer. She answered the look and smiled. 

“Greetings!” 

The voice of the stranger was light and womanly, but still, her voice was respectable. Her whole appearance screamed of both maturity and youth. It was a strange combination. She had bright, yellow hair put in a ponytail and black, square glasses. 

Moira had gotten lost in thought and was awakened by the headmaster talking. 

“Was there anything else you wanted than to come into my office and scream at me?” 

“No sir” 

She walked out of the office with her head high and her hands on her back. This was not going to defeat her. 

…............................................................................................................................................................... 

The three days at work meant for planning before the pupils arrive passed quickly. Moria had not initially planned to become a teacher. She wanted to become a biologist, she even got a degree in genetics. But then, everything changed. She realised there was more to life. She did not want to waste all of her life in a laboratory. Her quest to explore life might not have been so succesful yet but she had never regreted her decision. 

Moira taught in physics and matchs. She did not hate those subjects but, still, her true passion was biology. When she got a job at the school, two years ago, she had been promised to take over the subject since the last teacher was going to retire. 

It was not until she went to work the first day of this semester she found out some “Ziegler” had got it instead of her. 

Mercy Ziegler was going to teach German, English and Biology. 

Ohh, how she wanted to be angry at that woman, she was younger and had stolen the job that was set out to be hers. She wanted to feel hatred when she thought of her but she could only think of how she had smiled. How she didn’t look away. 

As this was the first day the kids would be back from summer break Moira wanted to arrive early. She took a quick look in the mirror. Her hair was groomed and her shirt had not a single wrinke in it. Her eyes made her feel like a freak sometimes but at least the schoolkids had stopped caring. 

…............................................................................................................................................................... 

A bussride later she found herself outside the school. It had rained the day before but now the sun shone. 

“Morning Moira” 

It was Mercy. She had come on a bicycle and was on her way to park it 

“Ziegler” 

“I thought we atleast would be able to use our first names?” 

Mercys good mood did not seem disturbed by the fact that Moira neither had said good morning or called her by her first name. 

“I do not see why I should use your first name” 

“Ahh, well, Ziegler it is then” 

When Moira said things like that people usually got uppset. She always managed to ruin a good mood. But, no, not this time. Mercys never-ending smile had indeed not stopped. 

“So, which classes should i be worried about?” 

Mercy continued but Moira did not enjoy smalltalk. She wanted to get to the point. 

“Class 8a and 8b is a nightmare, class 7c pull pranks.” Clear and simple as all things should be. “Now, if you would excuse me, I’ve had enough smalltalk for weeks” 

“Sure thing O’Deorain” 

Mercy walked into the school with enthusiastic steps. Moria watched in disgust. It was almost as if you would expect her to glow like the sun. Why would she be optimistic? That only leads to dissapointment. 

But, when she thought about it, the teacher looked quite cute with her ponytail swinging from side to side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, the US and UK schoolsystems are to confusing for me. So I'm going after the Swedish system. Moira and Mercy are teaching the Högstadiet (Directly translates to high stadium) wich is the grades 7, 8 and 9 and basically the ages of 13 to 15. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone to much. Thanks for reading!


	2. They speak very highly of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school. Everyone is way to tired to actually think. Mercy starts getting to know the school and it's people and Moira puts her anger aside, atleast for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating until now. I didn't have any inspiration. I've written this in the middle of the night so i'll just publish it now and see if it makes sense in the morning. As I wrote earlier, I'm so sorry for all the errors. It would be really helpful with some constructive criticism.

The morning had passed without trouble. All the pupils were in shock to having to wake up early again after the summer vacation. She hadn't spoken to the principal since she stormed into his office and screamed at him. She was still angry, that was for sure. But she hadn't had the time to think much about it.

"Can I join you O'Deorian?"

Moira only nodded in response. Unlike in her youth she never sat alone as a teacher. Either one of the other teachers joined her or a few pupils. Today she had been alone until when Mercy joined her. 

A lot about being a teacher was like being back in school again. The teachers grouped up and talked badly of others, just like the students.

"I've just come from teaching 8b, they seem lovely"

"They were just to tired. You'll see"

That comment made a genuine laugh erupt from the woman sitting opposite her.

"In that case I might give them double the homework so that they stay tired."

"Well, that idea might have worked if it was not for the fact that many of the students in 8b don't do their homework"

Their conversation was abruptly canceled by two pupils joining them. It was James and Jennifer from 9c. They moslty talked to each other all day. Everyone else was certain they where dating until James started dating Robin from 9a. The gossip surrounding the situation in the staff room was shameful. 

"Oh, hello. You must be the new teacher, Mercy Ziegler. I'm Jennifer, but when you're in a hurry you can just call me Jen. That's James."

When James and Jen weren't talking to each other it was mostly Jen who handled the talking.

"Hi, nice to meet you both. I belive I will be teaching you in biology this afternoon"

She didn't know it was just imagination or if the smile Ziegler had when talking to the pupils was not as genuine as when she was speaking to her. Jen started talking again.

"And of course it's nice to meet you again too Moira."

Moira only nodded in response, She was preoccupied with looking behind Mercy. A lot of noise was coming from one of the tables.

"I'll be back in a sec."

She made herself look as tall as possible and went over to the noisy table. 

"Is there an issue over here?"

Had it not been for the fact a meatball had been flinged in the air just a second before she asked the qustion they might have been able to lie their way out of it.

"Sorry Moira"

"We're sorry" agreed another.

Normaly she would have not left it at just an apology but she knew them, they only did it for fun, never to hurt or bully someone. That was not the case with some of the other groups in the school.

"Don't do it again"

She walked back and sat down at the table but Mercy had left. It was not strange, teachers often had to leave early to prepare for a lesson. Why was she so dissapointed?

..................................................................................................................................................................................

Walking in an empty hallway in a school was always strange. She was walking to the photocopier to get some more copies of the math assignment.

Feck. There alredy was someone copying. She started walking the other way, hoping the person by the copier hadn't seen her but she was not that lucky. She flinched when the person behind her whistled.

"Hey, where do you think your going? I've just finished copying"

"Oh, how good."

When passing her the teacher gave her a pat on the back. That gesture also made her flinch but she tried to hide it.

"And I heard that your subect was stolen. Better luck next time"

Of course everyone had to know someone else took what was supposed to be hers. She knew Pharah meant well but she was too loud and touchy for her liking. Luckily Pharahs subject was physical education and health so they almost only meet in the staff room.

..................................................................................................................................................................................

She used the copier and started walking back to her clasroom. When walking by an open door she couldn't stop herself from listening. It was Mercy teaching 9c. She was introducing herself and getting to know the class. She talked so calmly you could have thought some of the pupils would have been lulled to sleep.

"Okay, let's see. I will try and learn your names as soon as possible. You, in the right corner, your name is Julian right?" You could hear how secure she was in herself "What have you been up to during the summer"

She checked her watch. She had been gone way to long. She was lucky the class she was having could behave even when she wasn't there to supervise them.

..................................................................................................................................................................................

"So, no homework for tomorrow but I would appreciate if the ones who didn't finish todays work would do that before thursday. And could Lou, Alxander and Gabriel stay"

The class quickly left the clasroom and the three singled out students walked to the desk.

"Have you heard anything from Jessica?"

The three were frinds with Jessica, who had trouble at home. It was espeicially bad during the vacaions. It had made her worried when she didn't come to school that day.

"She said she's going to be here tomorrow."

"Okay, then I hope we'll see her tomorow."

The group was not bullied but they had always been isolated from the rest of the class. She talked a lot to the ones who didn't fit in. She knew the other teachers tried to be fair and talk to all pupils but the favoritising was obvious. The other teachers enjoyed talking to the popular ones, the ones who were most like themselves. Or atleast like the people they wanted to be. The ones who didn't fit knew when they are being talked to just beacuse it looked good. She herself knew how that was.

..................................................................................................................................................................................

She stood waiting for the bus when Mercy came on a bicycle and stopped beside her.

"They speak very highly of you, you know."

"I'm guessing that surprises you"

The blonde womans cheeks went red.

"No, I mean..." 

"It's okay." She didn't want her to feel emberassed. "You're not the first one to assume something like that."

After that it got very quiet. Moira thought it was quite a pleasant silence but Mercy was clearly not comfortable. Neither one of the women knew how to continue the conversation. What broke the silence was Moira's bus arriving.

"See you tomorrow O'Deorian"

"Indeed, Ziegler"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how it is in other places but for anyone who is confused, in Sweden we almost always call teachers by their first name and teachers often sit and eat with the students. I'm sorry for anyone who is confused by this.


	3. Anger, and even more anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira just gets more and more things to be angry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter written in the middle of the night. Still sorry for all the faults, still open to constructive criticism.

Why had anger become such a usual feeling for Moira to feel? It made her scared of herself.

When she entered the workroom she saw that her desk had been moved to the corner. A new desk had been put in beside hers. She had been alone in the room ever since she started teaching at the school. It was her safe space. But no, not anymore.

She considered screaming at the principal again but she abandoned the idea when she realised he actually was her boss. She loved having her own study, but she would lose it completely if she got fired.

She heard familiar steps walking towards her.

"Of course it's you who have invaded my space. You really enjoy making my life harder"

Maybe that was a bit harsh of her but Moira was too angry to think reasonably.

“Is that really what you think of me?”

Mercy did not wear her usual smile. Instead she looked as annoyed as Moira herself. Why had she expected the blonde woman to respond with something perky? Moira often made everyone else be in a bad mood.

“I thought you were joining Ashe?”

“Well, so did I but the principal changed his mind and thought she needed the space more than you did so here I am.”

“Will you atleast move all your stuff that’s on my side of the room?”

“I will do no such thing when your own stuff is scattered all over the place.”

The two women stared at each other angrily. Moira tried making herself look taller but Mercy wasn’t intimidated at all.

“Just move your stuff”

“No, of course I will not move my things before you’ve moved yours.”

Moira knew she was being unfair. She felt stupid. Why would all logic leave her body when she got angry?

“Well, I’ve got to go now, just stay out of my way.”

Mercy left the room without answering anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that was truly an awful start on the day. But now she had to be the calm, composed teacher and not the irritated co-worker. 

It was the second day of school so she guessed the pupils were gonna start making trouble.

She had a hard time sympathising with the troublemakers. What was there possibly to win? But the bullies were a true mystery to her. Maybe if she herself had been a bully in school she would have understood it.

“Moira”

It was Jennifer. She was surprised to see her without James.

“Mm, yes?”

She tried to sound interested but was not entirely successful.

“They’ve started again”

Oh no, this really was the last thing she needed now. Many had tried and subsequently failed to bully Jen. She was truly unreachable. She reminded her of herself at that age. But James was entirely different. He was a hothead, devoted to protecting the ones close to him. Some would try and get a reaction out of him which often led to him getting violent. Only Jen could calm him down.

“Which ones is it this time?” The names she said were names in 8b, names often named in cases surrounding bullying. “Of course. I’ll look into it”

“Okay”

They walked silently beside each other to the classroom. She loved teaching 9c.

Moira and Jen were the last ones to enter the classroom. She started giving out papers with an assignment and wrote on the whiteboard when the lesson was due to end.

“Let’s see if anyone remembers anything about pythagoras.”

She drew a right-angled triangle on the board and pointed for the students to start filling in the information.

She enjoyed having all the students writing on the board at the same time. She listened in on what all the students said but they didn’t feel very supervised and therefore talked very openly.

After 15 minutes of discussions, writing and a lot of erasing most of the information was on the board.

“As some of you almost solved, this side of the triangle is called hypotenuse. Otherwise, a very good job. Now you can do the assignment in front of you” One student started asking a question but after being a teacher for so long she answered before he had finished asking. “Yes you can work together, but no more than three in a group. And everyone needs to write on their own paper.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She usually didn’t listen to the gossip in the staff room but since Mercy sat in the workroom with the door closed she sat in the main area instead.

“So, is she a good teacher?

It was McCree talking. He wasn’t even a real teacher, they had just hired him because they had no one else to take art.

“Seems like it. But I think she will have trouble fitting in”

It was Pharah who had joined the conversation.

“You thrown out of your own work room, ey?”

Moira didn’t realise she was the one being talked to until a leather boot lightly kicked her leg. 

“She certainly seems to think she owns the world” was the only thing Moira could think to reply.

“Ahh, poor O’Deorian, she has finally come into contact with someone who isn’t intimidated by her.”

That remark made the other teachers laugh. Moira was not as amused and left the room for her next lesson.

She kept telling herself they meant nothing disrespectful but sometimes she was doubtful.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Moira?”

Everyone seemed to want to talk to her in the hallways today. She turned around and saw the headmaster calling her name.

“What is it?”

“I hope you’ve given your new co-worker a warm welcome”

The anger inside Moira bubbled up again.

“You had to put her in my room, didn’t you?”

“You do remember I'm the boss of you, right?” Moira would not go so low as to answer that question even if her life depended on it. “Anyways, I’m not doing any changes so you better get used to the situation.”

Everyone seemed to be working against her. Life seemed to be working against her.

“Just so you know, they seem to be picking on James in 9c again.”

“Yes, yes, I’ll look into it. I’ve got quite a lot on my plate, you know”

She had learned by now that “I’ll look into it” meant “I’ll never look into it”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The day was almost finished when she walked down the corridor and heard screaming and loud voices.

“I’ll kill you”

“Oh, how scared I am, I’d love to see you try.”

She didn’t run. She almost never ran. But she walked quickly towards the situation. The sight that met her was not a nice one.


	4. Tear stain

The sight Moira saw was Mercy standing between two fighting students, a furious James and his bully, Samuel. Mercy was too short so the pupils were able to throw punches above her head. 

“Take it back”

“What, can’t you handle the truth?”

“Stop that immediately!” shouted Moira loudly and stod herself between the boys, beside Mercy.

James tried to get past her but Moira held out her hands and embraced him. He tried to get loose but she was stronger.

It hurt her every time she had to hold the bullied student instead of the responsible one. But she knew it was for the best, she knew it was the best way to stop the fight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As after every fight they had a talk with both involved, one at a time. Moira and Mercy asked to talk firstly with Samuel as James had to cool down first.

“So, will you tell us your side of the story?”

Mercy was the one talking. They were doing a sort of bad cop, good cop without realising it. Moira just sat and stared angrily with her arms crossed. Mercy sounded, well, not friendly but at least she had some understanding in her voice.

“He just started punching me out of nowhere,”

“Really? Just like that?”

“Yeah, it really took me by surprise, I thought he was going to kill me”

“I see.”

At that point Moira had had enough and got involved in the conversation.

“Both you and I know that is complete bullshit Samuel.”

“I don’t know that you’re talking ab…”

Moira cut him of.

“Cut the crap. Tell us what you told him before he started hitting you.”

“You can’t get angry at me, I was only telling him the truth. I told him about how useless he is in school.”

“Is that your excuse? You only told him what was true?”

By this point Moira was the only one talking to the boy. He continued:

“Ohh, come on, everyone knows he’s useless. He’s an idiot. He follows Jennifer around because he can’t think on his own.”

“Samuel Parker!” She slammed her hand on the table making both the bully and Mercy jump. “Out”

He stood up from the chair and looked her dead in the eyes,

“Freak”. He then moved his eyes and looked at Mercy “No one’s fooled by your happy exterior. Everyone knows you’re a freak too.”

He then proceeded to leave the room.

“Should we call in James then?” She looked at Mercy and was surprised to see tears starting to form in the other teacher's eyes. “Ziegler?”

Mercy stormed out of the room. She wanted to follow her and comfort her but she had no time. She called in James.

“I tried to stay calm Moira, I really did.”

“I know you did James, I know. Let’s go through those anger management exercises again.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

20 minutes later everything was sorted. Everyone had calmed down and the parents who needed to be called had been called.

She was anxious to find Mercy. Could she have started crying only because of Samuels comment? Or was it also chock from being in the middle of a fight?

She started looking and shortly found her in their workroom.

She knocked on the door and entered.

The woman sat on the floor, crying.

Moira closed the door behind her and sat down beside her.

“Mercy?”

Why had she said her first name this time? They had been perfectly fine on a last name basis.

Mercy must not have heard her because when she saw Moira she hid her face in her knees.

That hurt Moira. That the blonde much rather hid her emotions then showed them to her.

She had many times comforted pupils and teachers at the school. They might not always like her but when they were devastated they always accepted a hug from her.

But would Mercy appreciate a hug? She looked in need of one but for some reason it felt wrong being so close to her.

She didn’t have time to come to a conclusion because without a warning Mercy leaned her head against her shoulder. It was as if the touch burned her skin.

“Is it that obvious?”

It was Mercy talking. Her voice was hoarse and so very weak.

“What do you mean?”

Moira knew what she meant but she wanted an explanation before commenting.

“I think I hide it. But everyone can see I’m a freak.”

Her thoughts were running haywire. She could not imagine the woman being a freak in any way but obviously there had to be something.

“Freak or not, it doesn’t matter.” was the only thing Moira could come up with.

“No, you don’t understand, he could see it.”

She did not know what she could possibly answer so she stayed quiet instead.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They sat like that for almost an hour without saying a word. If someone had seen them in that moment they would have seen the two women sitting completely still on the floor of their shared workroom. The taller one, with the mismatched eyes, sat up straight and stared blankly on the closed door. The other one rested her head with ease on the others shoulder, eyes closed. Her tears had made a mark on the taller woman’s sleeve. And it was oh, so silent. Even a picture of the pair would have been able to catch the serenity.

Had Mercy not eventually moved, Moira would have sat like that for eternity. Mercy had not said anything as she left and the other woman had been left in the room with a feeling of emptiness.

She stared at the big stain on her sleeve. How could one so small woman hold that amount of tears?

At least some of the anger had eased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear what you think of the story so far


	5. Have you not seen how tall I am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining and Moira is getting constantly lost in thought.

Her brain had tried to incorporate the sound of the alarm into her current dream but she recognised it and forced her eyes open.

Yesterday had been draining and her body was feeling the consequences of two hours of sleep.

She had gotten so used to doing logical choices that her overthinking had come as a surprise. It had been keeping her awake well into the night.

She rose from the bed and cursed silently in Gaeilge when her foot caught the duve, making her almost fall with her head first into the wardrobe.

She put on the same clothes as she had worn the day before. A black polo shirt, a pair of high waisted jeans and a long, dark blue cardigan. The tear stain was not visible anymore.

She walked to the kitchen and started the kettle. While she waited for the water to boil she opened the mug cabinet. Her usual mug had not been washed since the day before so she took a different one instead.

She then proceeded to fry some eggs. She hated the smell but the taste was worth it. 

When both the eggs and the tea were done she sat down in her armchair. Had there only been time she would have loved to make a full irish breakfast but today she had to settle with just the eggs and the tea.

The day before had been confusing. She was very good at controlling her emotions. But she had been unable to control her anger against Samuel.

That mean kid was very interesting. He was both socially skilled and intelligent and yet he had no intention of having anyone liking him. He picked on the lesser intelligent ones to not stay bored and found it exciting having the teachers against him. And yet, no one picked on him. He chose the right kids so that the others would respect him. It was terrifying but also a tiny bit thrilling.

None of his insults had reached her but he obviously knew what to say to Mercy.

She looked at her watch. It was time to leave if she wanted to catch the next bus.

She put on her purple scarf, black trainers and black coat and headed out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was now very late.

She had not looked out of the window once during her mourning. 

It had rained all night and all morning and her bus had been cuaght in a traffic jam.

When she finally reached her classroom she was half an hour late. But, surprisingly, there sat no students outside the classroom waiting. Instead the classroom door was open and she heard talking from inside. She curiously stood herself in the doorway.

“Well, hello O’Deorain. We were starting to think you had drowned."

She had a smile on her face and sounded as positive as ever.

“Have you not seen how tall I am? If it was enough rain for me to drown none of you would have been able to get to school today.”

That made several of the students laugh but since she herself didn’t laugh it quickly died down.

“That is completely true.” She chuckled lightly. “May I speak with you outside?”

Moira didn’t answer, instead she told the class to keep behaving and stepped out of the classroom.

Mercy followed and closed the door behind her.

“I took your class since I had nothing else. They told me they were working on a group project about different types of energy so they have just been continuing.”

Moira was a bit thrown off that Mercy was not even going to mention everything that had happened the other day.

“Well, I’m here now so you can go”

She knew she should have at least said thanks but she still didn’t like the blonde. She was just like all the rest. Even if she stayed in a good mood on the outside.

They stood quiet in the hallway for a few seconds until Mercy turned around and walked away with her high ponytail swinging as usual.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week passed without much happening. The raining had stopped and her student Jessica with trouble at home was finally in school again.

She stood by the photocopier when Mercy came by wearing her usual face.

“What really is this thing happening tonight?”

Oh no, small talk. She had hoped it was something important.

“The principal just wants an excuse to stand on a stage and say some inspirational words. Teachers and students are expected to go and some of the students play some music.”

“Oh, sounds absolutely splendid.”

“No, it’s really dull.”

The school counselor entered the small room. He completely ignored Moira and started talking to Mercy.

The school counselor, Magnus, was a black haired man with a beard. Moiras only interaction with him had been a year ago when he started working at the school. He had wanted to guess her personality type but she had refused.

She took her newly copied paper and walked past Mercy and Magnus out of the room, making sure not to touch Mercy. When she had left the room she heard them laughing.

She walked to her desk and started on some paperwork but quickly got caught in other thoughts. She really hated big school events even though she didn’t have to do anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that day both Moira and Mercy sat in the room working. It was completely quiet but there was no tension in the air.

Mercy seemed to get a lot of work done but Moira was lost in thought yet again. She wondered if she had time to iron her black shirt when she got home and if she was to wear her blue or her purple tie.

And maybe she should ask Mercy if she wanted a ride to the event? It would be too cold for the other teacher to go by bike and she herself had a car even though she preferred to go by bus.

Just as she was about to ask the door opened and Magnus stepped into the room.

“When do you want me to pick you up?” the counselor asked Mercy.

“Half an hour before the event should be fine.”


End file.
